


The Reveal

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ever so slightly NSFW, F/M, First Time, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSThis is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.Imagine Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) revealing himself to you for the first time on your wedding night.Edited due to the correct spelling of the Mandalorian's name being revealed with CH 8.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 254





	The Reveal

The waiting was torturous.

While you sat waiting on a large bed covered in flower petals, garbed in a dark silky dressing gown, your new husband was busy getting himself ready for you. Though why it took so long you didn’t know, after all he only had to remove Lord knows how many pieces of beskar armor to do so.

Making it worse was he had already said you couldn’t see him right away and that he would only reveal himself to you when the time was right. You understood why he did so, it was vital to the Mandalorian culture. You knew it was for your protection. And while there was no doubt you were deeply, passionately love with the man that you’re waiting for, that didn’t mean you couldn’t be anxious about seeing the face of the man who is now your husband for the first time.

Along with the silky dark gown, your eyes were covered with a long strip of black silk, tied firmly in a knot. Your hands were also tied in the same black silk, tied with a bit of a lover’s knot. He said it was to keep you from sneaking a peek.

While you sat waiting, your new husband, was watching you, hidden behind a curtain. He had made quick work of removing his armor and had cloaked himself in a dark red dressing gown of his own. While he himself was also anxious to begin, he found himself wondering and not for the first time if you would be pleased with how he looked. Looking into the mirror next to him, he believed his own form looked well enough, but his view was only his.

How he looked was not his only concern. Having never been intimate with another like this, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to pleasure you. Not only that, he wasn’t sure how he himself would feel about being so close to another.

Looking out on the woman who is now his wife, his heart couldn’t help but be filled even more with love for you. Love wasn’t something that was to be had with in Mandalorian culture, to even fall in love in the first place was dangerous. But to meet someone who is not only as beautiful as you were, who was as open and accepting of who he was,was a rare jewel, indeed the rarest and most beautiful in all the Galaxy.

“You can do this.” He said to himself. “She’s your wife. You will be fine.”

He took a long drink of some of the spiced wine that have been given to you as a wedding gift, took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the room and towards you, eager to let you see who he was.

Your smile widened as you heard soft footsteps walking towards you. Your face flushed with excitement as you were about to see your husband’s true face for the first time. Seeing your bright smile made Din’s heart flutter a bit.

“Are you ready my love?” He asked gently though with the hint of a tremor in his voice.

“Yes, my love.”

Din carefully walked over to you until he stood right in front of you. He thought to go ahead and loosen the blindfold and the tie around your wrists, both tied in what he was told was a lover’s knot. But his nerves nearly failed him. He still had the fear in the back of his mind that what he looked like would disappoint you. What could he do that would make things easier?

Suddenly an idea came to him. An idea that he hoped would soothe not only his nerves but yours and perhaps make the whole experience even more enjoyable for the both of you.

“Hold out your hands my love?”

You quickly did so and found to your surprise that without the armor, he had a featherlight touch, far more than you could have imagined. You shivered with delight at the feel of his hands loosening the knot and once it was loosed he tossed the cloth aside and worried that it might have been a bit much, rubbed your wrists a bit.

“Can I see you now?” You pleaded in a soft breathy voice, a voice that sent shivers down Din’s spine and almost broke his resolve.

“Not just yet, my love. There is something.. we must do first”.

Taking both of your hands in his, Din placed one on each of his legs, and began guiding them up and down, letting you feel the toned musculature of his thighs and calves, well earned by his years of wearing heavy armor. Even in the candle lit room Din could see a hint of red on your cheeks as you started to explore him and bit and took it as a sign that you were enjoying it.

After but a few moments of guiding you up and down his legs, he guided your hands up to his waist. Realizing where your hands were you almost slid them in further to try to feel the size of his manhood, before Din stopped you.

“Not just yet my bride” he likely teased as he then guided them up to his stomach. To make things a bit more fun, he quickly under the knot of his own dressing gown and pinning your hands together, tossed the gown to the side.

As he brought your hands to his stomach, you could feel that his gown was now missing. Moving further up his torso, you could feel toned muscles of his stomach, along with a bit of chest hair.

Din realized that for you to feel more, he would have to get closer, and so he carefully straddled you, so that you might be able to reach up and feel his broad chest. As you moved your hands further up, his breath hitched more and more, and his manhood grew harder and eager for your touch.

“Does that feel pleasing to you my love?” He asked tentatively as your hands moved up to his shoulders and down his arms carefully feeling with delight how toned and muscular they were.

“Very much so.” You replied with a bit of a naughty smile. You didn’t have to ask if it was the same for him, the feel of his muscles moving as you explored him told you he did as well.

Now it was time for the best part.

Din lowered himself so that you might reach up and touch his face. Your light touch sent shivers down his spine and as you reached up his arms, then up to his shoulders and finally his neck. Din never imagined that his neck would be sensitive, but even the gentlest of movements was turning him on immensely.

As you brought your fingers up his face, you could feel that he had a bit of facial hair and that his face was angular. Din couldn’t resist kissing your fingertips as you ran them over his mouth. It took you by surprise how soft they were and you let out a soft sigh that made him gulp.

By now, the two of you were even more aroused than ever before. You were all but ready to rip the blindfold off and pull your husband onto the bed and if you had, Din wouldn’t have stopped you. Din had enjoyed the feel of you caressing him so much that he nearly asked you to do it all over again, but he worried that if he did ask you, he would finish before he could perform his duties.

“Can I see you now?” You pleaded once more.

Din’s words failed him. He was so worked up; he didn’t trust himself to speak. There was no holding back now.

Din stood up straight and stepped back. Before you could say anything, he knelt back down in front of you and crawled between your legs, so that his face was even with yours.

Reaching behind your head, he finally loosened the cloth covering your eyes and set it aside and waited with bated breath for your judgement.

So many times, you imagined the face behind the Beskar mask. You wondered just what lay beneath the armor of the man who had saved you from the Imperial Holdouts all those years ago. What was the face of the deadliest bounty hunter in the parsec?

Kneeling before you was a man. A man with a tanned face and dark hair, thick enough to run your fingers through. As you sensed before, he had a bit of facial hair along his jaw and even a bit of a mustache. His eyes, though darker than his hair, had a bit of a sparkle to them.

He was far more handsome than you could have ever imagined him to be.

“So, my wife, do I please you?”

Instantly you wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a long, sensuous kiss that nearly stole his breath away.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, if only to catch his breath he asked in a throaty voice “Is that a yes?’

“It’s a yes.” And with that, you pulled your husband back for another kiss and onto the bed. Somethings, such as this, were always worth waiting for.


End file.
